


Best friends

by justK



Series: KARD oneshots [3]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Bwoo, F/M, cause this ship is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: Jiwoo and Matthew were best friends, but they secretly feel something else for each other.





	Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologise for any misspelling error I may have.

Matthew and Jiwoo were best friends. They had met thanks to the group they formed and although they had two more companions with whom they had a really good relationship, Matthew adored Jiwoo in a special way. They were always there for each other, Matthew liked to take care of Jiwoo just as she liked to be for him whenever he needed her, no matter what.  
Actually they didn't know why they had this affection for the other, but I suppose they didn't care, they only dedicated themselves to enjoy it without questioning it.  
“You're amazing!” Matthew said when Jiwoo finished her rap, it was common for him to always cheer up the group, but he especially liked to flatter the maknae.  
She laughed nervously with a shrug.  
“Thank you oppa.”  
Matthew smiled because he knew she would get nervous when he said something cute to her, sometimes she laughed nervously, sometimes she grimaced, or have him a playful soft blow on his arm.  
“How's it going with that girl?” Jiwoo asked.  
Matthew shrugged, he didn't like to talk about it with her, even though he did it anyways, after all she insisted on listening to him and being his counselor; but he was disgusted because deep inside he felt an admiration and affection for her very special, in his mind Jiwoo was on a pedestal, he respected and loved her like no one, she was like that special person who would always be present in his life and mind, no matter in what way.  
“Fine, I guess,” he replied simply.  
She pushed the water bottle from her lips to answer.  
“You know you can tell anything you want,” she reminded him and he nodded running a hand through Jiwoo's soft blond hair.  
“I know.”  
And so it was. They knew that they would always be for each other, regardless of the moment, circumstance or manner.

Jiwoo sat in the living room of her apartment with a bowl of fruit while looking for something to watch on the TV. She didn't want to stay watching movies or series all afternoon, but Somin had gone out with Taehyung leaving Jiwoo alone and wanting a girls day, but she didn't blame her, she would never take any chance Somin had to be with Taehyung, it had cost them much to say what they felt and there had lost a little bit of time, it was not fair to take more.  
Suddenly her phone rang making her startle, when the identifier said 'Matthew', she cursed him.  
“Damn, Matthew,” was the first thing she said when she answered. “You scared me.“  
She heard him laugh on the other side of the line.  
“Hey,” he said. “Do you want to come over?”  
“Taehyung got you planted, right?”  
She got up while she kept talking to change and leave immediately.  
“Yes, come on,” he begged.  
“I'm going.”  
She took a taxi almost immediately and in less than she thought she was already in his apartment.  
“Jiwoo-yah!” He exclaimed, embracing her, despite being reserved for physical contact, it didn't bother her when he held her.  
“Too sweet,” she said dramatically as they parted.  
“I already ordered pizza,” he informed. “Put whatever you want on the TV, I'll bring something to drink.”  
Jiwoo nodded and dropped into the couch, choosing the first movie she found interesting on Netflix.  
The pizza arrived about twenty minutes later and the film was completely forgotten while they both talked about trivial issues.  
“That girl didn't know what she had,” Jiwoo said, biting the slice in her hand. “If she didn't know how to appreciate you, then it is not worth your torment for her.”  
But Matthew was perfectly fine, having Jiwoo by his side nothing seemed better in the world.  
“You're right.”  
But of course she was. She loved him like nobody else did and she didn't think it was worth it for him to suffer for someone who didn't love him half of what she did.  
“But,” Matthew continued. “I would like to have someone who actually loved me and not just be interested.”  
_I would like to have you..._ he thought.  
“I love you,” Jiwoo said without even pausing to think.  
Matthew smiled, but he didn't know what she was saying, she could have said it only as a friend.  
“And I understand what you mean, we are in something like the same boat, suddenly many want us, not for what we are, but for what we have. And yes, I also want someone who values me.”  
_I do_ , he thought as he approached her unconsciously. She looked at him with wide eyes giving her that tender appearance, but she didn't move.  
Matthew put a hand on her chin and made her lift her head, he looked at her as if he had the most valuable treasure in the world in his hands and she tried to decipher if what his eyes indicated was true, because even though she loved it too much, she didn't want to delude herself in vain.  
Their noses brushed against each other, but no one seemed to be getting closer... until it finally happened: they gathered their lips together as they had wished without even knowing it.  
At first it was slow, as if they were barely processing what was really happening, taking time to feel and appreciate the reality that in their minds seemed like a dream.  
Jiwoo took the initiative to separate, but not quite, because she left her forehead recharged in his. She was breathing erratically and she could feel Matthew breathing in the same way.  
“What happened?” She asked to herself.  
Matthew seemed to return to himself and began to murmur apologies.  
“I'm sorry, Jiwoo, I-” he stopped as if thinking of an excuse. “I don't know what happened to me...”  
“It's okay,” Jiwoo reassured him.  
But she stood up and took her things and left the apartment.

“We'll go out to eat, guys,” Somin said, taking Taehyung's hand. “Wanna come?”  
Neither of them hesitated to respond.  
“Yes.”  
They looked at each other for a brief second before Jiwoo cut off the contact, lowering her head in dismay.  
Neither of them had the courage to be alone again, although Matthew was expressing himself more intensely than she in the distance, through the glances he directed her, Jiwoo could feel how he yearned for her, he didn't bother to hide it, nor from their groupmates or their management, or the rest of the world. For her part, Jiwoo was more reserved, she had the more serious character of the two of them, while Matthew liked to be open and sincere; she didn't dare look at him, and if she did, she tried to hide it.  
They didn't feel that their relationship had gone downhill after what happened, they simply felt and knew that something had changed.  
They arrived at the restaurant that they used to frequent in their free time, since it was near the building.  
“You guys sit down, we'll go to the restroom,” Somin said, and without giving Jiwoo time, she pulled her with her.  
“What's wrong?” Jiwoo asked when they were finally in front of the handwash.  
“What's the matter with you and Matthew oppa?” Asked the chestnut bluntly.  
“About what?” Jiwoo replied confused, though she knew what she meant.  
“You do not fool me, Jiwoo-yah,” she pointed at her. “I know something is going on.”  
Jiwoo didn't say anything.  
“You like him, don't you?” Somin continued, and Jiwoo shrugged, that had been more than enough for Somin, who started clapping excitedly. “I knew it!”  
“Did you?” Jiwoo felt uncomfortable.  
“Of course,” she said, rolling her eyes. “And?”  
“What do you mean, 'and'?”  
“What happened?”  
Jiwoo wondered whether to say it or not, it would not hurt to vent in some way. Jiwoo was always there to listen to her, it would not hurt to tell Somin, after all she was her groupmate, her homie and her friend.  
“We kissed,” she suddenly dropped her eyes.  
“What!” Somin exclaimed, not because she hadn't listened, but because it simply thrilled her, she even found herself smiling, Jiwoo could almost swear that inside she was celebrating, but that was her best friend, she always felt for others.  
“That,” repeated the blonde. “The day you and Taehyung went out to the amusement park, I went to his apartment to hang out and he kissed me.”  
“And what else?”  
“Nothing,” she admitted. “I left.”  
“How? You couldn't have gone just after that!”  
“I guess we didn't know exactly what happened, he apologised and I left.”  
Somin shook her head.  
“These kids...” she murmured to herself. “I'll make sure you end up together.”  
“No!” Jiwoo opened her eyes. “Don't do anything, please. That's not what I expect.”  
Somin analysed it and finally nodded.  
“Okay.”  
“Promise you will not say,” she sentenced, “you will not do anything. Just forget it.”  
Somin nodded, but Jiwoo knew her best friend, she couldn't trust her matters like this.

“What's the matter, bro?” Taehyung asked when they were alone.  
“Nothing, why?”  
“You and Jiwoo haven't talked lately.”  
He shrugged.  
“You screwed it up, didn't you?”  
“What?”  
“You did something and you regret it.”  
“I don't regret it,” he whispered. Part of him did because he had driven Jiwoo away, but the other part didn't because he had managed to get close, however brief it might have been.  
“Aha!” He shouted contentedly. “You admitted it.”  
“I kissed her, happy?”  
“Enough, but I don't understand why you don't speak.”  
“I frightened her, I shouldn't have done it.”  
“You're an idiot,” Taehyung replied.  
“Thank you, bro,” he quipped.  
“You should be trying harder, don't leave it unfinished.”  
“Ready!” They heard Somin's voice approach.  
She sat next to Taehyung and Jiwoo had no choice but to sit down with Matthew.  
It would be uncomfortable.

“We'll go to the movies,” Taehyung informed, taking advantage of the fact that both were in the room.  
“See you,” Somin said disappearing next to Taehyung without giving them time to process.  
Jiwoo looked away from the door as she cursed Somin inwardly. She stared at the screen of her phone hoping she could ignore the tense atmosphere.  
Matthew watched her from the kitchen doorway.  
“Hey,” he called.  
She looked up to see him.  
“Hmm?”  
He didn't answer immediately, instead he first walked to where she was and sat next to her.  
“I'm sorry for what I did,” he began. “I admit that I wasn't prudent, but I'm not going to lie to you: I had a lot of time wanting to do it.”  
Jiwoo remained silent.  
“Why did you leave?” He asked at her silence.  
Jiwoo stood to walk a little, he could tell she was nervous.  
“Because you're my best friend, I didn't know what the hell that meant.”  
Matthew took her hand.  
“You're my best friend too and I'm sorry if that ruined our friendship.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“Because you are the best person I know, you're beautiful and because I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone before,” he explained as he stood up, forcing Jiwoo to raise her head at the change of height.  
“I like you, Jiwoo.”  
She couldn't answer because his mouth stopped her. This time, Jiwoo didn't think about separating from him, because the first time could have been an error, a coincidence, a consequence of the moment; but the second was already a choice.  
Jiwoo's lips parted to let him pass, and he didn't hesitate to let his tongue in, making her gasp in surprise. They took a break and resumed the kiss as Matthew pulled her back, then he crouched down and she took that as a sign to entangle her legs around his waist. They didn't know when they came to the room, but they didn't care.  
Standing at the foot of the bed, Matthew carefully removed Jiwoo's sweater, and as she pulled her arms out, he attacked her neck.  
“Matthew...” she murmured, running a hand through his hair.  
He groaned, gripping her waist with his big hands, letting them travel down her hip and arse.  
Jiwoo didn't want to stay behind and put her cool hands under his shirt to get rid of it.  
He made her lie back in the cushion without separating, while the clothing was still forgotten in different places of the room.  
“You are so beautiful,” Matthew said when he had her beneath him completely naked.  
She blushed and hid her face in the hollow of his neck.  
“Just do it,” she said in a whisper.  
And as if he had been in command, Matthew slipped inside her for the first time. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulders and catch her breath.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, parting a little from her.  
Jiwoo nodded, taking a deep breath, knowing that he had realized he was her first. Matthew kissed her with all the affection and passion he could profess at the moment.  
Over time, Jiwoo became accustomed to the feeling and enjoyed it as she had never enjoyed anything in her life. Not only did she feel good physically, but emotionally, because she felt that Matthew was complementing her in a unique way. She didn't care that he was her best friend, precisely because of that she had managed to feel something for him. She was uncertain, because if it didn't work, their friendship would've be lost. But at the same time she knew that it was possible, they would never stop being best friends, because the basis of a relationship is friendship.  
“Oh,” she moaned. “Matthew.”  
He reached for her small hand in the blankets and intertwined it with his own. He felt satisfied, because he alone made her feel that way.  
Jiwoo increased the volume and frequency of her moans until they were practically shouts, not deafening, but pleasurable. When he felt her come, he took her face gently and watched her, feeling how her pleasure unlatched his.  
They lay panting for a few minutes, trying to recover.  
“I love you, Jiwoo,” Matthew said.  
But Jiwoo was already asleep cuddled up beside him, looking for his body. He smiled as he brushed aside some of the hair that had clung to her slightly sweaty face, he saw her smile in her sleep. And so they slept satisfied.

“He still doesn't get up,” Taehyung said, approaching Matthew's room.  
“You can't blame him, it's not like we're already ready,” Somin said from inside Taehyung's room. “I should have told Jiwoo I wouldn't go back to the apartment.”  
“Matthew is already-” he stopped as soon as he opened the door and peered out.  
“What is it?” Somin asked, wearing nothing but a Taehyung's shirt. She stopped when she could see what had made Taehyung silent.  
There in the middle of Matthew's bed were he and Jiwoo sleeping peacefully, she was curled up in front of Matthew's body and he was hugging her from behind, letting one of his hands rest warmly on her abdomen, while Jiwoo took his hand in her own; the blankets covered Jiwoo almost to the neck and Matthew only up to the waist, needless to say they knew they had no clothes on.  
“It will not hurt to be late for one day,” Taehyung said, dragging Somin around the waist outside of the room.


End file.
